the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Revantulus
"Behold upon me, pitiful mortals. Look, and gaze upon your end in despair. I am beyond Heaven and Hell. I am beyond God!" - Revantulus Revantulus, more commonly known as Revan, was an Infernal created by Lucifer for the express purpose of destroying the Heavens. He was quick to turn on his maker, slaughtering both angels and demons until he was finally sealed away by the joint effort of Lucifer and God. He was reborn millions of years later, becoming the main antagonist of the Demise of Humanity event. Following the events of Global Tournament, Revantulus has taken a human form, now leading the band of Infernals known as The Blood Cult. History Origin Millions of years ago, Heaven and Hell had been at war. Angels and demons continued their eternal conflict. With God forcing his hand, a desperate Lucifer hatched an ingenious plan. Using some of his own blood and souls of the damned, he created an abomination. From the deepest bowels of Hell was birthed a creature unlike which the allies of Heaven had ever witnessed before. He was called Revantulus, his name meaning "Demon Blood" in ancient demonic tongues. Revantulus was unleashed upon God's angels, and easily destroyed them down to the last dregs. Revantulus proved to be a destructive force, and harnessed angelic blood to resurrect the deceased angels, now enslaved to the demon construct's power. All seemed lost for the forces of Heaven. Revantulus decided he had enough of taking orders. He turned his gaze towards Hell and directed his wrath there, much towards Lucifer's anger. The monster proved to be unstoppable, and laid waste to demons much like he did to angels prior. The slaughter continued and Revantulus was to be feared; his bloody reign brought terror into the hearts of angels and demons alike. In an act of desperation, God and Lucifer were forced upon a temporary truce, with no other options left. Thus, an artifact was forged. The Devil Breaker was a cube of great power, created by both the hands of the Lord Almighty and the Devil Himself. With the Breaker in hand, Revantulus was sealed away the cube buried deep in the Earth. As the memory of Revantulus faded, the war between Heaven and Hell resumed. Both sides were severely crippled and yet they marched on with their eternal war. The Demise of Humanity Fast forward 4 million years later; humanity has claimed Earth as its own, entering the world into a state of technological revolution. Among the most advanced of cities was Haven, located on the east coast of the United States of America. Coincidentally, this was where the Devil Breaker was buried millions of years ago. A group of otherworldly bounty hunters called "Hunters of the Exile", came seeking one of the city's residents known as Magnus. This sparked a conflict between the resident's allies and these hunters, but little was it known that the conflict fueled the Devil Breaker. At the apex of the battle, the cube shattered. Revantulus broke free and unleashed his wrath upon the world once more. Revantulus began by causing havoc in the nearby city of New Eden, destroying a large portion before finally being caught. Haven's heroes chased the demon into the city, confronting him and challenging him to battle. The fight was long but ultimately it became known that Revantulus only possessed a fraction of his power, lost from the millions of years in imprisonment. He was defeated, but not beaten. Something happened then; something that changed everything. Revantulus managed to harness an immense amount of souls all at once, and his body underwent a massive transformation. He grew nearly 100 feet in size, and surpassed the power levels of even divine beings. His mere existence threw the natural balance of the world in disarray; the dead began to walk again, and souls roamed free. Earth itself was torn apart, held together by thin strands of energy. Revantulus had become so powerful that the Earth couldn't handle his power. He needed to be defeated, so Magnus and his allies sought out artifacts that might replicate the duality of the Devil Breaker. Since the cube had shattered, it could not be repaired. There was no time to request an audience with God and Lucifer. In the ensuing search, a pair of katanas were discovered; Seranova and Eclipse. Both contained demon and angel powers respectively. With these swords in hand, everything pointed to a final showdown with the ascended Revantulus. If it worked, then humanity would survive. If not, then everything would cease to exist. The allies confronted Revantulus one final time in the deserts of New Eden. A massive military effort from both New Eden forces and the FCRF, headed by Anaithnid, helped battle Revantulus and his army of demons. Magnus and Ashlynn managed to breach Revantulus' enlarged body and enter what was essentially his nervous system. It was like an entirely different dimension; marble decorations and glossy tiled floors everywhere, with Revantulus in his normal form at the center. With both swords in hand, Magnus and Ash battled this true self of Revantulus, whilst military forces battled his ascended form outside. Ultimately, Revantulus was defeated one last time, as the two swords collided inside of him. The combination of angel and demon energy proved to be his weakness, and reduced him to dust. Without his true self, the ascended form crumbled away to nothingness and returned the world to its natural state. A Vacation in Hell Through the use of deity-like powers, Connor resurrected Revantulus. However, he was brought back in his original state, lacking the power he had at the climax of the Demise of Humanity event. Bound to the power of Connor's will, Revantulus was forced to fight in the Global Tournament. Though retaining a great deal of his personality, Revantulus lamented that he was unable to battle any who had directly been involved in his demise. Instead, he was forced to fight Connor's son, Sora Kujo. Fighting upon the beautiful island resort of Saint Lucia, the two forces engaged in a large, forested area just outside the main town. Revantulus clashed with Sora, and used a power he had not employed before; by manipulating divine and damned blood, Revantulus called upon angels and demons both to assault Sora's very being. Sora proved himself to be resourceful and determined, easily keeping the varying armies at bay. Though he could not stand against all three at once: Revantulus, angels and demons. The fight went on and Sora found himself losing more and more, and his body began to shut down as Revantulus gained control over the man's blood flow. When Sora found himself losing, he had lost all hope. It was invigoration in the form of several key figures from his life, that saw him keep the fight going. Sora felt himself overcome with a powerful aura, one which he used against Revantulus. The forest was rent asunder as the battle waged onward. Sora had finally begun to gain the upper hand in keeping the armies at bay, but still could not overpower Revantulus himself. With every strike that Sora managed to land the Immortal Sin was able to heal only seconds later. Their battlefield had been reduced to a barren wasteland by now. Though Sora had been beaten to near death, he had one final play to make. Using Revantulus' own hubris against him, he managed to trick the Immortal Sin to get close enough to the nearby volcano. Sora pulled himself and Revantulus in, killing them both and ending the match. The Blood Cult After the Global Tournament, it was thought to be the end of Revantulus. Though through some miraculous form of willpower, Revantulus was able to reform himself from a single drop of his demon blood. This second resurrection left him in a severely weakened state, so much so that he could not even manifest into his original form. And so, Revantulus was forced to take the guise of a human. He felt different, and in his demon blood boiled anger. While effectively out of the public view, he was able to scheme behind the scenes for years, waiting to exact his perfect revenge. Known as the demon who almost wiped out humanity, Revantulus had gained a cult following in Hell. He easily swayed these fledgling demons to do his bidding. This gave rise to the the Blood Cult, populated with imps and lords alike, all sick of Lucifer's rule. Its notable members included Blake Vale, Caesar Loke and Adin Johnson. The cult was tasked to kill. Collect as many demon and angel souls as possible to revive Revantulus' full power. Caesar became the Haven Slasher; known by the media for hanging his victims and spilling their entrails. Every single one of his victims was an angel, a race he had a particular distaste for because of his demonic heritage. Caesar was fond of daggers; he carried 20 on him at all times. After Adin was murdered by Magnus, Caesar managed to kidnap Ashlynn and take her to a warehouse in Haven. Another man, Aestus, follows Caesar and a fight ensues. Caesar revealed his power to be smoke manipulation, which seeped from his daggers. He could detonate this smoke at will and cause an explosion. eventually explodes himself in an attempt to kill Aestus, but not before telling him that he's willing to die for the cause. With his phoenix blood, Aestus easily survived the explosion and rescued Ashlynn. Meanwhile, Magnus confronted Blake in his nightclub. Blake is a known human trafficker, using music to hypnotize humans and sell them off into slavery. The two had a brief battle, with Magnus leaving Blake within an inch of his life. After receiving the information he needs, Magnus left him. Blake spoke to him that Magnus was only prolonging the inevitable, and seconds later Blake committed suicide. Before Magnus is able to leave the nightclub, the entire establishment is sent into lock-down. He is then confronted by the reborn aspect of Revantulus, who absorbs the blood of all the demons Magnus killed. Even in his less powerful state, Revantulus defeats Magnus and leaves him badly wounded. Rather than killing him there, Revantulus tells him that Magnus will get his day. The demon construct leaves the nightclub soon after. Although he is only at a fraction of his former power, Revantulus is still capable of wide-scale destruction. To this day, he remains at large. He's out there somewhere; plotting, planning a way to get back on those who ruined his life. And he will have his revenge. Appearance Immortal Sin Perfect Sin Sin Reborn Personality Immortal Sin In his Immortal Sin persona, Revantulus possessed a god complex; believing himself to be above all and everything, and believing the purpose of his creation to be that he was destined to conquer over all. His sudden betrayal against Lucifer and Revantulus' binding to the Devil Breaker proved incentive to turn the demon's wrath towards Heaven and Hell. Being a creature of malice, Revantulus cared little for anyone else, if at all; he had no allies and undertook his dark designs all on his own. With this confidence he had, came hubris; believing he could overtook the world on his own proved to be a foolish endeavor, and his ultimate downfall came because of it. Sin Reborn While he initially retained his original personality, his outlook on life slowly changed as Revantulus came to walk the world from a human's perspective. Less intent on taking revenge on Heaven and Hell, he instead turned his eyes towards those who had shamed him and destroyed his plans. He eventually became less active in even those intentions; his focus shifted more towards helping his own species, and taking care of those who follow him willingly. However, Revantulus is still a vile person; nowhere near the destroyer of worlds who once brought humanity to near-extinction, but a cold-hearted sociopath who would kill any who stand in his way. He still holds some traits from his previous persona, mainly his strong hatred of the devil and god, and his abundance of self-confidence. Relationships Lucifer Magnus Ashlynn Anaithnid Blake Caesar Category:Characters Category:Infernals Category:Lore